The Demon Cat
by ice-dragons
Summary: Yugi and Yami have to take care of a cat, or will the cat tear them to shreds?
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Cat**

One August morning Yugi was out getting groceries for his Grampa when he saw a little cat in his path.Yugi thought, 'What is this poor thing doing out here all alone?' Yugi grabbed the cat and took it home to show Yami.Yami said, "Hi Yugi,whatcha got there?"

"A poor little kitten I found on the street."

Yami reached his hand out to pet the cat, but the cat showed his teeth and chomped down on his finger.

"Ah!! It bit me! Yugi!!!Kill it! Send it back to where it came from!" Yami whined childishly, waving a bloody finger in the air.

Yugi's cat looked up at him. The cat wore a look of pure innocence, which Yugi thought was very cute.

"It's so cute Yami! I'm sure it was an accident. Stop yelling, it's just a little scratch." He showed Yami the cat but it grinned evilly. Yami was confused. Could a cat actually have evil intentions? He went, grumbling, to clean his bloody finger off in the kitchen,while Yugi took the cat up to his room. "Now, we have to name you." He told the kitten. It sat, watching him through half-lidded yellow eyes. He looked bored. Yugi decided to ignore this strange look and patted the cat's head.

"How about Buddy?" He murmured as the kitten began to growl.

"Yikes,ok. Well how about Toby?" The kitten hissed, flattening his ears to his skull.

"Ok, n...not Toby. Um...how about Buster?" The cat purred and nuzzled Yugi's hand.

And Buster was his name.

Yami peeked around the door and said, "Is it safe?"

Yugi giggled. "Buster won't hurt you again, Yami, that was just an accident. Maybe you scared him."

"He scares me." Yami muttered as he entered the room."Truce, cat?"

Yami reached out his hand again and petted the cat gently. Unfortunately, the cat used this as an excuse to attack. After first stroke down it's back the cat suddenly lunged at Yami with a howl. Yami shreiked and fell flat on his back, cat on top, clawing for all he was worth. Yugi gasped and grabbed at the kitten, missing as the cat made it's way up Yami's torso.

"_Get_ this animal _off_ me!" Yugi finally grabbed the hissing demon and pulled him away from his dark. It took several minutes to ease the cat's claws out of Yami's shirt without causing furthur damage. Yugi dropped the cat, which darted under the bed, to examine his dark's hurts. There was numerous cuts and scratches on his hands and arms, and a deeper cut on his jaw. After seeing no serious injury, Yugi suddenly started to giggle.

"I see nothing funny here, Yugi." Yami said, his voice low and angry.

"I'm so sorry, it's funny, though. The look on your face was priceless." Yami scowled and said, "Keep that that evil cat away from me, or I'll put it back out on the street!"

"Yami it's ok. I've got everything under control."

Yami growled, "You'd better." Yugi crossed his arms. "What was that?" Yugi was scowling now, too. Yami really hated when Yugi got mad at him, but he was angry now himself.

"Really, Yugi, you had better keep that thing away from me."

"He is probably just scared. How would you feel if you'd been abandoned all alone and a stranger just happened to take you home to a new environment?" Yugi dropped to hands and knees to try and coax the kitten out from his hiding place under the bed. Yami stalked off to brood. Yugi shook his head when he was gone.

When he finally got the kitten out, it was late. Yugi sighed. "There you go, I told you I wouldn't hurt you. Why did you have to be so mean to Yami? Why don't you like him?"

The cat gave Yugi a confused look. Yami called from the hallway. "I'm going to bed, Yugi."

"Ok Yami. Hey, can you come in here for a minute?" Yugi put the cat into his bed as Yami stuck his head around the door for the second time that evening. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. You have every right to hate the kitten. Give him one more chance. If it happens again, I'll find him a new home."

Yami smiled at his light's kindness. "No, it's okay. It was probably just a bad piece of fish or something." Yugi laughed and yami smiled. He liked to make Yugi laugh. He had a nice laugh.

"Thanks Yami."

"I still don't want him near me, those claws are sharp." Yugi grinned.

"Okay. I'll do my best to keep you two apart." The kitten meowed, as if he didn't want to be forgotten. Yugi petted him, and left him his bed, following Yami to his own. They liked to sleep next to each other. Both liked being close to their other.

-----

Yugi and Yami both were asleep. Buster was silently exploring the house. He came to the kitchen and hopped up on the counter. Next to the sink was a set of kitchen knives, of various sizes, in a holder. Wandering over to them, Buster knocked them over and jumped down.

-----

The next morning, Yami cursed under his breath when he stumbled into the kitchen and saw the knives scattered over the floor. Intent on getting breakfast started, he never noticed that one knive was missing from the collection.

---------

Where did the knife go? Please R&R. Tune in next time to find out!

Yami :Why won't you tell them now?

Kianna: Cause I want to leave everyone in suspense!

Yami: That's all good and well, just DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!

Kianna: Hmmmmmm...

Yami: Uh, oh! She's thinking! I'm gonna die, aren't I?!

The next thing Yami knew Kianna had a chainsaw in her hands, and was about to attack Yami with it.

Yami: Please! R&R so Kianna WON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!

Kianna:. Thanks! Will have next chapter up soon!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yugioh or anything in it!

* * *

The Demon Cat Returns

Buster had found and entered the room of Yugi and Yami's sleeping place. Buster got on top of Yami's stomach and raised the knife high above his little cat head. Buster seen Yami just turn over in his sleep and he said in his little head 'Now is my chance to kill the tall, evil one. It's now or never.' Buster raised it up again, but only this time he thought to himself 'Kill him, Kill him, Kill him now!' He raised it above his head and then he almost plunged it into Yami's stomach when he rolled over in his sleep again.

Buster fell on the floor making a loud crash sound and he left the room for that moment when Yami woke up for a few minutes to see what had made the crash sound. Yami only saw that the door was open, so he thought that Buster was wanting in. He seen that Buster was lying next to Yugi in his bed, and he thought that it was so cute at the moment. So then he went back to sleep for the next few hours until the morning came into view. Then he seen Buster on his chest, he seen that Buster held a knife in his little paws.

"Buster don't do it!" Yami yelled out to Buster Yugi woken up at the scream and seen Buster about to strike Yami in the chest, but instead Yugi grabbed Buster and he held the cat. Then he said "Oh Yami it just had a bad dream, isn't that right Buster?" the cat nodded it's little head 'yes' and then gave Yami a 'I'll kill you later' look.

Yami didn't like it at all but at least the cat was no where near to killing Yami or least not yet. Then later that day, Yami looked at Yugi while he played with a bunny with the cat near him. Then Yami said "Yugi, I have to talk to you for a moment"

Yugi said "What is it Yami?" Yami said "Yugi, that cat of yours is nothing but trouble to me, this morning he tried to kill me". Yugi said "Yami, he just had a bad dream and look at that face, would that face try to harm you?" Yami said "Yugi I'm serious, that cat will try to harm me in any way it will try to" Yugi said" Yami, Buster will not try to harm you, now I'm gonna play with him somemore" Yugi went back to the cat that Yami thought was a demon cat and played with it.

After they had gone to bed that night, Buster entered the room again and got on top of Yami again. Then Buster raised the knife in the air, and almost plunged it into his stomach when Yugi got on top of Yami to take the blow instead of Yami. He said "Yami, I don't want you to die" Yami said "I don't want you to die either" Yugi said "I am Yami, and one more thing before I do go from this world, I never had the chance to tell you I love you Yami" (an: As a brother). Yami then said to Yugi "I love you too Yugi" By now the two of the young brother-like guys had sank to the floor, Yugi still in Yami's arms and he was still comforting Yugi.

* * *

Kianna :Well that's all I can type for now

Yami : Well at least she isn't trying to kill me with her stupid chainsaw

Kianna :Don't insult my precious Chainsaw Yami!

Yami: I'm sorry! Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
